Planets of ST Deep Space 9
This site lists all the planets mentioned in ST_Deep_Space_9. PLEASE NOTE: Planets inside of Federation space do not necessarily mean they are Federation citizens. Alpha Quadrant Cardassian *'Avenal:' A planet Avarin Indus and Ashta Sarex went on their honeymoon. It has a restaurant named Mingor's. It is a resort planet near the badlands. *'Caelus II:' A planet Hayden Liu had a business trip on which he claimed had a lot of nice spas. *'Cardassia IV': A planet in the Cardassian sector that has the city of Hutet. Celar Bern has worked here obtaining land acquisitions. *'Celtris III': The planet Afon Makla was assigned to work on for several months but declined the offer to be with Kegen Damar. *'Chin'toka III': Devastated by a Red Matter attack in 2385 by the Romulans in the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second). *'Chin'toka IV': A research facility where the Indus family lives. *'Elsec II': A resort planet where Celar Bern took Lana Bern to and staged a kidnapping to make their marriage better. *'Kavas': Aela hid here from the borg. It is a desert planet. *'Kron': Introduced January, 2376 this is an ice planet in Cardassian space. Used for it's rich dilithium, officers like Duras Venik have often been stationed there, however it is also used as a punishment to officers who prefer warmer climates. It's average temperature is 30F/-1C. *'Lekat:' A Cardassian planet where houses the Cardassian Nature Conservation. *'Otan II': The planet Corat Damar, Gweni Damar and Questa Damar went for their honeymoon. *'Rona II': Afon Makla took samples of 'Paragam reullias' from this planet and claims the plant has a lot of pollen. *'Segma II': By the badlands, this is where Bry Venik was interning under Dr. Leena Brosh of the Climatic and Spatial Weather Initiative (CSWI). *'Torros II:' Where Kegen Damar and Afon Makla camped and ran into genetically enhanced feline creatures. They were able to take them down with the help of Jevrin Venik, Duras Venik and Ozara Bern in February, 2400. *'Torros III:' A meeting place and general HQ for mEron Bern and mOzara Brik. Federation Space *'Caesi IV': The desert planet Cadence Maddix and Corban Maddix crashed landed on and had their first sexual experience. Cadence fought in tournaments as a way to support Maddix until he was rescued by the USS Fenrir. *'Crisea III: '''Where Heidi Thay and Andrus Elbrunne went to pick up some cryochambers only to experience an ourbreak of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome in May, 2382. *'Chandra II': Headquarters for genetics company Roush which was run by Dr. Jeffery Spencer and Dr. Maelwyn Yolen who used this facility to make people into augmentations by engineering them. Initially discovered by Jillian Horton (Rosa Zayne) and T'Pok (V'lor) in May of 2383. *'Chandra IV': In August, 2399 Merik Evek was recruited into the new Roush by Dr. Mewelle where testing continued using Alexis Devereux, and Samantha Elbrunne by luring them with FITY. Andrus Elbrunne eventually brought the company down with help from Starfleet Intell. *'Deninulus IV': A Risan like planet where Hayden Liu was taught a lesson about blowing his money when he loses it all and has to find how to get home on his own. *'Dornak': A moon where Cadence Maddix crash lands with Brylen Miada (Khoal Pardek) after they are shot down by Klingons in July, 2382. *'Drenga IV': A terraformation planet that would've been studied by the Valiant if they had not been diverted to the Rolor Sector because of a blackhole. *'Epsu III': Naryanna Dorr and Matthew Hunter are here to collect samples when they are attacked by locals known as Lavathians and Naryanna stays behind. The locals mistake her as a native woman named Emi Lovvoc before she is rescued by Eben Dorr. *'Fable II:' A renowned penal colony in the Federation holding the worst of the worst. Impossibly hard to break into or out of, this colony held Brylen Miada or Khoal Pardek for several years. *'Fenris': An ice planet where mEva Magdhal landed prompting Chiaro Dhow to become the leader of one camp while Juretoh Staition another. *'Gagita IV': The planet the Starnard vessel was heading to carrying Patrick Reese, Razi Sen and Qwin Ritall in June, 2379. *'Galen IV': A canon planet that the Bennett's are from. More information found on Memory-Alpha HERE. *'Gault': A farming community planet that was the homeworld to Ashley Moss. *'Indran II': The Tellerite planet where Samantha Elbrunne and Kennedy Frobisher were attacked by ivy at the ruins. *'Inverna III:' A planet where Neyori Benton crashed upon. Cadence Maddix and Shawn Munroe went here upon discoverin a Syndicate base. They were rescued by Neyori when they were knocked unconscious by poisonous flowers. This occurred in January, 2376. *'Jandock II:' A nature reserve planet where Kennedy Frobisher, Indira Dorr, Jasmine Dorr and Cord Davenport went camping in June, 2400. Near the end, Kennedy was critically injured but saved through the efforts of his friends - receiving an 'I survived Jandock II and all I got was this t-shirt.' *'Lowell:' A planet near Starbase 60 and Fenris frequented by Kitaan Dhow. *'Lyndi II': The site of the 2398 ABGU tournament. *'Mathen:' Location of a security conference in February, 2381 where Corban Maddix, Cadence Maddix and Paul Grazier attended. It is close to the Cardassian badlands between Starbase 129 and 47. *'Merin IV': Referenced by NPC character Eithne that she was a princess from there. *'Nerendra III': A planet that was not attacked in one time line making it possible for Laura Fabbro to be alive and have the opportunity to meet her daughter Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe (post 2697). *'Noridian IV': The original homeworld of the Starnards before it was moved to Gagita IV. *'Peridium': A planet with brain infecting parasites that Bijani, Zaldan and Vulcans are immune to which was discovered in August, 2376. *'Pollux IV': Lt. Palamas explained that there were aliens from this planet who were really the Terran Greek Gods, specifically Apollo. More information can be found on Memory-Alpha HERE. *Regulius III: Mixie Bridges purchased a dress at a boutique here which she wore to an event on Bajor. *'Rigel VII:' A canon trek planet where Mylee Mawiziki-Una and her father went for a specialized food market. More information may be found on Memory-Alpha HERE. *'Sura IV': A high risk, psychological planet that often contains high-risk, unresponsive or criminal patients. Referenced doctors here have been Dr. Iken and Denorian Thay, while others like Cadence Maddix and Eva Magdahl (Mirror) have been patients. It is close to Bajor. More info may be found on the Sura IV link. *'Talarin IV': The planet of a survival class gone wrong forcing Patrick Reese and Mixie Bridges to get along! *'Terridia II': A recruiting center for Roush. *'Titan:' A moon of Jupiter known to have a penal colony where Cadence Maddix once served time. *'Urmet II:' Located in the Rolor nebula, this was the location of the second Red Matter auction in December, 2383. Jillian Horton and T'Pok were the main agents involved in stopping Vindor LaTorian from selling the product. Discovering T'Pir was the mole, they were too little, too late and an explosion went off, pulling Hayden Liu and Nerys Dorr into the past. In 2400, this was the location of another blackhole experienced by the USS Valiant and where Indira Dorr lost her hand. *'Yerit:' The destination planet for Neryori Benton and Lt. Kegor before they crashed on Inverna III. Other Space *'Angosia III': Refer to Angosia III. *'Argos I:' Kidnapped by mAmity Liu, Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe was taken here and sold off to the Syndicate. T'Pok and Margianne Savoi are there and discover Red Matter, blowing up the planet after rescuing Katal. This is where Khoal Pardek initially got his RM from Vindor LaTorian. *'Argos III': A Syndicate base where Sulyman Reizi (Iskander al-Khalid) escapes from in February, 2384, but not before he is taken by Captain Tor'vik's goon, Kuron Diz - a half Klingon/Nausicaan involved in human trafficking. Margianne Savoi is brought here by accident by Trill Garnik Rezin. This is also where Iskander came back in July, 2385 to help Baaril Jo'rek destroy weapons manufacting of HouDNAi's for the Romulans. *'Beta Five': A Terraformation project to expand Federation space, this was headed by Lorot Ross (found below) and was a successful build. While finishing final touches, Hebitian artefacts were discovered, proving this planet once held life. *'Daeas III': The final location of the Daean people lead by Subverta Panyin Ta'bar. *'Darius System:' Place of a Pah-Wraith orb close to Deep Space 4. *'Gamma 12': A Terraformation project to expand Federation space, this was headed by Lorot Ross until something went wrong and the USS Johannesburg was sent in with Kai Cevdak-Ross only to find the inhabitance had been mutated. This occurred in March, 2384. *'Erdin IV': A hot spot of Syndicate and Ankorian activity. This system has Teloria II close by. *'Hendora IV': The planet Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe and Amity Liu were taken to and rescued by T'Pok and Cathasach Una. Cathsach battled a man by the name of Ulfar Tagna and T'pok against a Nausicaan like man named Vintago. Species known as the Quartarian's. *'Jinbar System:' Known for gambling. *'Lekkis II': Tylar Ahla's homeworld that is 10 days away from DS9. *'Malcor III:' The Jesek Space Station obits here and is Maquis run. Patrick Reese was held here once and let go by an undercover Corban Maddix. This is where the cloning conspiracy plot too place. *'Mintoka III:' A planet mCydja Bern wished to go to rule. *'PCS-8079': A penal colony planet where Merik Evek is tossed onto by Madi 'Imari' Damar. There he struggles to live and befriends a woman by the name of Paela Relora in November, 2379. *'Phoebe Moon': A place where Cadence Maddix and Xela (Alexander Sullivan) had a brief plot in May, 2382. *'Sendrall': A Pah-Wraith colony where Solis Brin, while possessed, convinced Siomane Polren Nesrin to donate money to via Margianne Savoi in post 8816. *'Teloria II''' - Found by Erdin IV this is a hotspot for Syndicate and Ankorian activity. It is where Q took Samantha Elbrunne to see the consequences of her descisions regarding drugs. This is where she lived with NPC character Weland. *'Typhon Expanse': Place where Tahmoh Almin and Xela went to pick up some slaves for transport in December, 2379 only for Xela to get a strange STD. *'Vaka II and III': Inside the Kilantadan Nebula, an area of space that is similar in nature to the Briar Patch. With debris of many galactic events as well as gravity wells and storms, it makes the area treacherous to navigate. That was the appeal of the Nu’al, a race of humanoids that set out in search of a new home that would provide them with the privacy and solitude they craved. *'Yrrett II': The new Carsolian homeworld terraformed by Lorot Ross and beginning of 'The Cave' movie plot with Lorot and Tyreena Brooke. Beta Quadrant *Purusar - Home of the Purusar and surrounded by a dark matter bubble. They work with cybernetic implants to make their lives easier. *Rusgari - A gaming world, where everything is considered some form of competition or contest. *Silwa III - Where 1/5 of the Breen Confederacy is from, the Silwaan people. Romulan *'Alioth IV': Ankorian violence plot involving Phenneous Rector, Veklal and Ty'rel who were Vulcan's attempting to remedy the situation, however despite the Fenrir's help the planet is attacked with a biological weapon targetting Vulcanoids. This occurred February, 2376. *'Barhadas II': A moon base that is by the DMZ. *'Daeas II': The second settlement of the Daean's which was abandoned because of conflicts with the Romulans. *'Durgon III': Romulan resistence planet where Kehal S'Harien and Allysann S'Harien stayed shortly after her first child, Ji'vara. *'Nimbus III:' Known as the 'planet of galactic peace' it was established after Khitomer and a place where Marcus Wolfe dreamt about working. More information may be found on Memory-Alpha HERE. *'Pal Valorum:' A Romulan moon where a pro-T'Kassus faction was in hiding, lead by Khoal Pardek. This was where Anthony Norad was taken and tortured for information about HouDNAi's in July, 2384. *'Suraya': Planet near Romulus where the UNUS was delivering 'Gamma Kick' to in July, 2376. *'T'Met:' An outpost at the edge of Romulan space where Baaril Jo'rek picked up refugees. *'Vriha'khi Outpost': A mining colony on the outskirts of Romulan space where Devrin Menkha'nni worked in Megacity. It is here he met Ji'vara S'Harien, known as Rhiana, in February, 2382. Gamma Quadrant *'Andrina III': Refer to Andrina III. *'Callinon VII': A canon planet Odo started to have yearnings on to return to the Great Link. More information may be found on Memory-Alpha HERE. *'Canodin IV': Razi Sen was reading reports on this planet's biological makeup and the outer dust circle, while in the DS9 science labs. *'Canopi II': The planet the Kreton ship is headed to when it encounters an escape pod from the USS Valiant containing Kennedy Frobisher and Emily Aldan. *'Daeas Prime': The original black planet of the Daean's who brought the FTL Drives to the Alpha Quadrant after escaping the Dominion. They are a distant relative of the Vorta. *'Degin III': Scans were taken by the USS Fitzgerald and analyzed by Taylor Halla on DS9. *'Dentar VII':A planet Waqar Leon claimed he was from when being interviews for the butler position at the Munroe residence. *'Mezzia': The home of the Mezzians and Tequestians. Among them Megan who is deaf and a Counselmen named Tabian. Tabian was directly involved in triggering Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe's memories of molestation as a child. This planet was first referencd in December, 2375. *'Omega IX: '''A planet where the USS Valiant picked up plant samples only to have the spores adversely influence the crew in September, 2398. *'Quintar:' A stop the USS Valiant made to look for Chloe Panagiotakis, only to have Nrr'bt Maddix and Indira Dorr arrested and convicted by a Judgementor. Ambassador Windora would not let them go and the guard Les Lauman kept a tight leash on Nrr'bt who slowly lost his rationality. Able to rig the collars, Indira saved Nrr'bt and they escaped in June, 2401. *'Rondac III': Dominion cloning facility. *'Sewway II:' A Dominion cloning facility attacked by Tyreena Brooke and Keevan which was run by Weyoun at the time. *'Talowla Prime:' A mining colony owned by the Dominion which specialized in mining a material that emitted Thalaron Radiation. Keevan was an overseer here for several years, including when Kennedy Frobisher and Emily Aldan were captives for several weeks from Sept-October, 2400. Delta Quadrant *'Cybelea II': The second planet created for the Cybeleans that was practically free of males. *'Jernax:' As an all female society Christopher Greenwood and Lali Greenwood had an interesting visit when they stopped for repairs in April, 2400. Nalai was a main NPC used in this plot. *'Xendra II:' A Trill like planet with Xen's and Drake's uniting to make Xendrake's and establishing classes, this was a planet the Greenwoods visited on a diplomatic mission in April, 2400. Unknown Planets *'Away Mission Planet:' Known by in posts was where the USS Valiant went in the Gamma Quadrant and encountered the Vorta Galnon in February, 2399. After this event, Reese's authority in the GQ was compromised after he almost shot a cadet. (Dominion) *'Cardassian Moon:' Where Celar Bern, Lana Bern, Zeteri Damar, Aarix Damar and Corat Damar jr. crash landed after an attack by Kressanian Pirates in September, 2397. (Cardassian) *'Dominion Planet:' A stop by Kennedy Frobisher and Emily Aldan en route to finding the Valiant in October, 2400. They remained here for only a couple days to stock up on food. (Dominion) *'Federation Moon Base:' was the location of Nerys Dorr when she was found by her father Eben Dorr and a man named Phillip who was about to take advantage. (Federation) *O-Class: Simply known by it's classification, this planet is where the USS Valiant crew was stranded in Februar, 2403 during the Yeerk plot. This planet is much like Zalda. *'Planet near Trill:' The site of the Epsilion Particle plot with Cadence Maddix and Razi Sen in November, 2381. (Federation) *'Space Station:' Listed as a space station in the badlands, Mariame Almin went here and was recruited as a woman in the sex trade industry and rescued by Tahmoh Almin in April, 2382. (Other Space) *'Syndicate Planet:' Where Cadence Maddix and Tahmoh Almin crash landed only to have Corban Maddix fight for her and resulting in Tahmoh's near death in January, 2380. (Other Space) *'Syndicate Moon Base:' The place where Isi Breiton took Abbott Thay and where he met with Skaarah before rescued by Anna-Aleena Thay and |Una-Koran Jatar. (Other Space) *'Second Vulcan Moon:' Stone of T'lar plot with Shawn Munroe, Vylin Elbrunne and Andrus Elbrunne where they were tested much like Indiana Jones and the Holy Grail. This is also the same location as the ABGU tournament of 2399. (Federation) *'Trade Planet:' In the Gamma Quadrant where Indira Frobisher and Nrr'bt Maddix find traces of lost Valiant officers in November, 2400. (Dominion) *'Unknown Planet:' Listed as the site where Faran Una and Yintar Ioan crashed after Yintar's assassination attempt went wrong in May, 2383. They were able to form a closer bond while surviving for rescue. (Federation). Starbases *'Starbase 47': Near the planet Mathen. *'Starbase 60:' Near Lowell and Fenris. *'Starbase 129': Near the planet Mathen. *'Starbase 214''': By Beta Five. Lorot Ross and Kai Cevdak-Ross were en route to here when they went through a nebula and lost their memory in September, 2379. This base is close to the Cardassia border. Category:Planets Category:Non-Character Information